Adiós Eren, adiós amor mio
by Allen-Sempai
Summary: ¿Te has puesto a pensar en la muerte de Levi? ... /Yaoi/ Ereri/


**Hey! Hola :3  
Ahh, la verdad es que han sido días complicaditus, ahora entiendo a las Admin en facebook cuando se quejan de la escuela xD  
Os traigo galletas *w* Es muy corto, pero quise expresar como me sentía siendo lo mas gentil posible :vvv  
Advierto! me base en parte del manga de shingeki no kyojin, los que lo leen entenderán, los que no, dejare una breve explicacion ,  
También metí mi mente gay en esto, ya saben cosas fujoshis. Es que como!? *n* ¡NOO!  
en fin, shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, si no a Isayama Hajime, ¡Poble spoiler! como dije antes me base en el manga y agregue algunas cosas uwu  
Es como mi final alternativo :vv bueno no.**

By: Allen marikitah gay sempai :'3

* * *

 _En los últimos capítulos del manga de shingeki no kyojin, Eren lleva un entrenamiento llamado "Entrenamiento de cristalización" (lo que se supone hacia Annie y que de hecho hizo esa especie de capsula donde se encerró) ese entrenamiento conlleva a cristalizar ciertas partes dañadas de los muros y ahí poner en acción las trampas que Hanji y otros diseñaron. Ahora se supone que la gente podría acabar con los titanes sin matar a mas soldados, sin embargo esto esta afectando a Eren, al punto de causarle hemorragias nasales (no, no pensemos pervertidamente) en pocas palabras, su salud esta siendo afectada y se niega detenerse, Erwin, en una expedición ha perdido un brazo, en el fanfic se supone que muere en la ultima expedición) , por lo que Hanji queda como nueva capitana del escuadrón. En la siguiente expedición, se dice que Hanji muere, (aun no es seguro) por lo tanto ( a mi punto de vista y aquí es donde comienzan mis teorías ) Rivaille queda con el puesto que ella llevaba. Eren cada vez empeora mas, por lo que se ven mas alterados los demás, están perdiendo la esperanza de ser libres algun día, causando paranoia y terror en los demás..._

* * *

Adiós

 _ **Eren. Adiós, amor mio.**_

Voy corriendo, pero, ¿a donde voy? ¿y si me detengo, que hago? ¿debo vivir? ¿Debo morir? no encuentro la respuesta, no encuentro forma de saber que esta bien, que esta mal, ¿En que debo creer? ...  
Considere despedirme de todos ustedes, pero, no puedo, en especial de ti, no puedo mantenerme firme al ver tus ojos sobre los míos.  
Intente quedarme, por ti, pero, ¿De que me sirve? Tu estas allá, a unos cuantos metros de mi y no te atreves a acercarte, estas amenazado, amenazado por mi.  
No te conviene hacerlo, o al menos eso intentas demostrar, la verdad es que tu estas bien, tu y tu familia lo estarán, si, tu familia; encontraras a alguien, alguien que te haga feliz, de hecho ella esta abajo, esperando por ti, se le ve preocupada.  
Que linda chica... Tienes buen ojo, ahora veo por que me gustan tanto.  
Quiero pedirte un favor, te harías cargo? iré a descansar un poco, me siento cansado, muy cansado.  
Mis ojos están muy pesados y opacos, en realidad no distingo bien tu rostro,  
me cuesta un poco respirar, siento algo en mi pecho, casi siempre sentí una sensación agradable, pero ahora es diferente, ahora siento ganas de llorar, llorar y no detenerme jamas, dime, ¿eso es lo correcto? ¿llorar por que sientes que el mundo cae sobre ti? ¿Llorar cuando piensas que no puedes mas? ¿Sabes algo? Yo nunca lo hice, y quizas, es por eso que ya no puedo aguantar mas, ya no se como aliviar este dolor interno que llevo.  
Cariño, no llores, yo te amo...  
Lo se, lo se, jamas vas a amarme, pero, quería que lo recordaras.  
La verdad nunca te lo confesé por que quería que fuera un momento especial, soñé con ese día, yo llegaría ante ti, tomaría tus manos, las besaría seguido de un "Me gustas" en ese sueño tu decías que yo te gustaba a ti, nos mirábamos, te besaba y correspondías a este.  
Tch, maldito, solo fue un sueño, la vida disfruta de reírse de mi, si, eso debe ser... Todos ellos se han ido, mira, están en detrás de esa nube, esa idiota, Isabel, me mira con la sonrisa que siempre llevo en su rostro, tu y ella son tan idénticos, pero no pude enamorarme de ella, si no de ti, ¿por que? ¿a que se debe?  
Tu debes saberlo... Farlan, como siempre, tratando de controlar a la pelirroja, en esa otra nube esta Petra, sonriente, junto a Auruo y este la mira como siempre, con esa cara de enfermo sexual, Gunther, Mike... Los extraños a todos...  
Erwin me dijo alguna vez que mueren por el bien de los demás, si es así no debería sentirme de esta manera, creo saberlo, solo es el cansancio, como ya lo dije, quiero descansar un poco, solo un poco, cerrar los ojos sin preocuparme de ser comido, caminar y no sentir ese olor a putrefacción a mi alrededor, no tener la responsabilidad de Hanji, esa imbecil, me ha dejado, se ha ido, me ha dejado con lo que era su deber, no me mal interpretes, no es que no me guste ser comandante, es solo que, ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo difícil que es decidir quien va a morir y quien va a vivir en cada intento por salvar a este montón de gente?  
Lo peor es que nos miran como unos suicidas, tienes razon, pues eso somos, pero, son tan descarados que se atreven a decirlo, no saben cuanto nos arriesgamos por traerles la paz, aun que no los culpo, nunca logramos nada, nuestra ultima esperanza eres tu, pero si te llenas de cobardía estaremos perdidos, no lo tomes como presion, es solo que de ti dependen muchos. Eso es lo que decía Erwin, antes de... antes de...  
Eren, tu no debes morir, no importa en el estado que estés, ultimamente estas muy enfermo, no deja de sangrar tu nariz, pierdes mucho peso, tu salud debería ser prioridad, no voy a cuidar de ti por siempre.  
¡No puedes morir! ¡No debes!  
No te atrevas a echármelo en cara, supongo que los débiles tenemos derecho de... Eren yo... Lo lamento, no tengo la fuerza, ya no, ya no soy el hombre fuerte de antes, ya no soy aquel que soportaba cualquier golpe o palabra. Ahora, soy un inútil, uno de tantos...  
No me queda otra cosa en este mundo, a ti si Eren, aprovéchalo, ahora es tu turno, sálvanos a todos, cuéntale a la nueva generación que alguna vez existieron hombres y mujeres capaces de darlo todo, quizas se rain de nosotros pero, tu y yo y lo demás, sabremos que fue verdad, sabremos lo que dimos, y quizas en un futuro, tu, tu mujer y tus hijos puedan reírse de todo esto. Entonces todos estaremos en armonía, nuevamente seremos los humanos quienes dominen el planeta...

-Levi... _(el castaño con lagrimas en los ojos miraba el ya casi cadáver de su capitán, bañando en su misma sangre aferrándose a su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba)_

Supongo que en lugar de sentir este dolor y hablar, debí callar y simplemente cerrar los ojos... Adiós Eren, Adiós amor mio, nos encontraremos, en otra vida, en otro lugar, y finalmente podre tomar tus manos...

 _(Finalmente el azabache cerro los ojos sin decir mas, aquel titan que acabo con la vida de Levi, había sido el mismo que ahora lo tomaba en sus brazos, Eren Jaeger)_

* * *

 **Continuara...?**


End file.
